JoshNeku 100 sentence challenge
by xXchocolatechipcookieXx
Summary: a one sentence challenge that I've already done for NaruSasu   this is my second one, enjoy


_**One sentence challenge **_

**JoshNeku style **

**Rating: T+ to R ( ; _)**

**~XChocolatechipcokieX**

**01 – Comfort**

Neku fell back onto his butt, shaking in fear as Josh positioned the gun to his forehead. Josh's face fell. He dropped the gun in favor of comforting the boy in front of him.

**02 – Kiss**Neku laid on his back in the warm sun smiling until a shadow eclipsed the sun's rays; his smile widened. Josh. Warm lips pressed against his. Ahh, the warm summer kisses.

**03 – Soft**Josh smiled as Neku laid with his head in his lap, playing with the soft curls of white that hung in his face. Josh loved how amused Neku could be with his hair. **04 – Pain**Neku sobbed as Josh lay in his arms, dying and covered in blood. **05 – Potatoes**"Ahhhhh! The french fries are attacking!" Neku yelled, trying to hide under Josh's arm. Josh looked at him. This cold medicine was definitely not agreeing with Neku, instead making him loopy. He smirked down at the boy. Oh, how Neku would pay later on. **06 – Rain**

Neku leaned with his back against the wall of the underground pass, watching the rain fall over Shibuya; Josh's beloved city.

"Well, not as beloved as me," Neku smirked.

**07 – Chocolate**Blushing, Neku thrust the box of Valentine chocolates in Josh's hands and looked away.**08 – Happiness**With a content smile of post sex sleepiness, Neku snuggled into Josh's warm chest and slept. **09 – Telephone**

Neku ran after Josh, screaming for him to delete those naked pictures of himself off his evil cellphone. **10 – Ears**Annoyed, Shiki pulled on Neku's ear in an attempt to stop him from making out with Josh when he was supposed to be hanging out with her.

**11 – Name**

"Josh!" Neku moaned, arching into the teasing touch. **12 – Sensual**Neku nearly purred as Josh drew lazy patterns over his bare stomach. The sex was amazing, but the post stuff was just adorable.**13 – Death**"If Josh hadn't killed me, I probably never would be in this relationship right now," Neku smiled.

**14 – Sex**_Sex is sex no matter where we have it_, Josh thought licking his lips. _So why not have it in the underpass?_**15 – Touch**Neku flinched and moaned as Josh pinched his ear. He loved those touches, but damn they made him so fucking horny. **16 – Weakness**Josh knew his weakness, Neku's blushing face looking up at him. Those big blue eyes flecked with tears made his heart melt.

**17 – Tears**Neku had cried the first time he and Josh had had sex, but now he was growling at Josh that he wasn't fucking breakable and to get a move on. **18 – Speed**Josh really didn't like watching Neku test his speed to that of a Noise; but hey, if it made Neku happy and he could bail his ass out, he was happy.**19 – Wind**Josh smiled as the summer wind blew through the leaves of the sakura trees and through his Neku's hair. He looked so much better when he didn't leave it dangling in his face all the time. **20 – Freedom**"FINALLY!" Neku cried happily, stepping outside for the first time in two weeks. He really hated the flu.

**21 – Life**Neku was really happy for his second chance at life, but sometimes he questioned why he should have ever need a second chance! Oh yeah….Josh….!**22 – Jealousy**Josh eyed the girl hitting on Neku, to no avail, with true venom.

**23 – Hands**Josh intertwined his hand in Neku's with a smile. Neku looked at their hands and gently kissed Josh's fingers.**24 – Taste**Josh could tell anyone Neku's taste without even thinking; sweet peaches, ramen, and tea.**25 – Devotion**Neku laid on the ground bleeding profusely, helpless against the Reaper before him. Josh appeared between the two and glared angrily at his subordinate.

"Away. Now," he growled angrily. **26 – Forever**"Josh? Would I sound like a sap if I told you I'd love you forever?" Neku asked. Josh smiled and responded gently, "Yes. But I'd say the same thing." **27 – Blood**Josh poked the wrappings on Neku's arm with a smirk at the smaller boys whine. Blood blossomed from the center of the wrappings.**28 – Sickness**Neku gently pushed back the bangs from Josh's fever heated forehead. He always looked so pathetic when he was sick, but Neku loved it anyway. **29 – Melody**Josh's favorite song had to be the wind through wind chimes….or more possibly Neku's moan and whimper.**30 – Star**Neku laid looking up at the stars, watching as they formed beautiful pictures in the sky. Josh smiled at his little lover, enjoying the twilight sky. **31 – Home**"Hey, uh, Josh, I…I just found out…my, my parents…..aren't going to be…..ho..me….this….," Neku stopped as Josh's suggestive smirk spread across his features.

**32 – Confusion**"Josh, why is the sun purple?" Neku asked.

"Because I may have put purple tinted sunglasses over your eyes," Josh smirked.

**33 – Fear**

"But Josh! My parents are home! What if they hear!" Neku whimpered through Josh's kiss. With a sly smile, Josh dug into his pocket and withdrew a CD with "sex" written neatly across the front. Neku blushed furiously and looked away as Josh put it in and loud dance music filled the air.**34 - Lightning/Thunder**

Neku screamed as Josh pushed into his body just as lightning erupted in the sky.

**35 – Bonds**The little gold band adorning Neku's ring finger was the symbol of the bond that would keep his heart tied to Josh's for all eternity. **36 – Market**Josh looked at Neku's mother's shopping list with a mischievous smirk. Taking a pen from his pocket, he neatly scribbled "cherry flavored condoms" at the bottom.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Neku yelled as he came into the kitchen.**37 – Technology**Neku stared at the computer screen, bored out of his mind until a message from Josh popped up. Boredom gone.**38 – Gift**Neku sat on the edge of the bed in a small schoolgirl uniform, licking whipped cream off his fingers and wringing handcuffs around his middle finger. "Joshhhh…," he purred. Josh almost came standing there.**39 – Smile**Josh and Neku looked at each other with twin smiles; filled with love and happiness for one another.**40 – Innocence**"You seriously don't know what a dildo is?" **41 – Completion**"Ya know, even when Josh ain't here, his sweatshirt kinda completes that missing part," Neku smiled to himself, snuggling into the warmth of Josh's fleece sweatshirt.**42 – Clouds**Josh and Neku laid on a blanket watching the swift, little puffy clouds scuttle across the crystal blue sky.

**43 – Sky**"I love it when the sky is all black with storms," Josh said.

"Why the hell would you like that?" Neku asked, hiding in Josh's arm with a particularly loud bang of thunder.

"That's why," Josh smiled.**44 – Heaven**_I'm in Heaven when you kiss _

_Heaven when you kiss me_

_You were sent to me from Wonderland_, Neku sang along to his iPod, thinking fondly of Josh. **45 – Hell**If anything of what Josh knew, he was truly in hell when Neku was gone.**46 – Sun**Neku smiled as the sun warmed his shining face.**47 – Moon**The moons white beams shone through the window illuminating Neku's sweat drenched face, crying as he and Josh made love.**48 – Waves**Waves of wonderful pain and pleasure rocked Neku to his core.**49 – Hair**Josh loved to play with Neku's spiky hair. It was just so soft and smelled so much like Neku.**50 - Supernova**

"How would you describe your orgasm when we have sex?" Josh asked. After a quick thought, Neku smiled and responded, "Its like a supernova."


End file.
